Noir Souvenir (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: (SPOIL,voir épisode 199)Rogue était effrayer par cette ombre qui le suivait partout. Il avait peur de succomber à la noirceur. De plus les souvenirs du Rogue du futur le hantés jour et nuit. Ses scènes horribles l'horrifié. Que faire si ses souvenirs devenait réalité?Sting s'inquiétait énormément pour son ami, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, alors comment tout arrangé?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, ce sera sur le couple : Sting x Rogue. J'espère que sa vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Prologue :

Natsu venais de détruire le portail et battre le rogue du futur par la même occasion, les sept dragons commençaient à disparaître pour retourner à leur époque quand ils dominaient encore le monde. Le rogue du futur était allongé par terre sans pouvoir bouger, il sentait l'ombre en lui le consumer, il commença à parler avec Natsu. Soudain au loin on entendit quelqu'un courir vers eux, les deux mages regardaient l'endroit où on entendait les bruits de pas. Puis le rogue du présent apparu devant eux, il fit signe à Natsu sans avoir vu son double.

\- Hey Natsu, qu'est-ce... Commença-t-il à dire mais s'arrêta en voyant son double du futur allongé par terre.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois mages, le rogue du présent comprenait que tout ce qui venait de se passer était dù à son futur lui, le rogue du futur avait honte de lui il ne pouvait plus fuir et devais donner des explications. Au loin on entendit :

\- Hey Rogue tu pourrais m'attendre quand même, je te signal que j'ai mal à la jambe, alors attend-moi ! S'exclama Sting en courant vers lui.

Il était maintenant à côté de Rogue et le regarder en attendant des excuses, mais Rogue ne savais pas quoi dire vu qu'il se voyait allongé par terre. Sting remarqua enfin Natsu et le rogue du futur, qu'il regardait les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Le rogue du futur le regardait avec une expression si anéanti qu'il sentit son coeur raté un battement, le rogue du futur cacha son visage avec sa main encore valide et Sting constata qu'il tremblait.

\- S-sting... Fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

Les trois mages l'observaient sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Natsu lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, il ne lui répondit pas et continuer de trembler, les trois hommes constatèrent qu'une larme coula le long de ça joue :

\- 6 ans, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te revoir, 6 ans ce fut tellement long, S-sting, pardonne-moi ! Murmura-t-il surtout les deux derniers mots.

Avec leur ouille sur-développer, ils entendirent très bien ce qu'il avait dit, comme il ne semblait pas vouloir parler Natsu expliqua la situation aux deux autres. En leur disant aussi que Rogue avait compris que ce qu'il avait fait était horrible. Les deux mages n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Rogue tremblait rien quant imaginant ce qu'il a pu faire dans le futur.

Soudain Le rogue du futur hurla à la mort, une douleur horrible lui traversa tout le corps, Sting paniqué ce précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui demanda :

\- Rogue, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il totalement paniqué de voir son partenaire souffrir autant.

\- L-l'ombre est e-en train de m'engloutir... S-sting! Expliqua-t-il difficilement.

Le Rogue du futur lui demanda de ce rapprocher, Sting ce rapprocha pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, Natsu et Rogue s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas entendre cette conversation.

\- S-sting, cette ombre v-va le poursuivre lui dire des choses horribles, il va le pousser à perdre la raison pour pouvoir prendre possession de son corps et de son âme, alors je veux que tu reste toujours près de lui, il le faut tant que tu seras près de lui, rien de mal ne lui arrivera. Quoi qu'il arrive quoi qu'il fasse reste à ses côtés. Promet le moi Sting! Supplia-t-il en commençant à tousser fortement.

\- Je te le promet Rogue, je resterai toujours près de lui, près de toi, dit-moi ce que je peux faire pour que l'ombre arrête de te faire du mal ? Demanda Sting paniqué de le voir aussi mal.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, tout ça a duré trop d'année, je suis à bout, je ne peux plus le supporter, écoute moi quand je serai...quand je serai mort mon âme et mon coeur retournerons dans son corps à lui, il va surement retrouver mes souvenirs par la même occasion ce qui veut dire qu'il va voir ce que j'ai fais et croit-moi ces choses qu'il va voir sont pas belle, il aura besoin de toi à ce moment-là. S'exclama le Rogue du futur.

Le Rogue du futur demanda à parler à son lui du passé, Sting retourna près de Natsu, Rogue alla auprès de son futur et s'accroupi pour l'entendre parler :

\- Ecoute-moi c'est important, quoi que te disse cette ombre ne l'écoute pas, quoi qu'elle te demande de faire ne le fais pas, tout ce qu'elle va te dire et totalement faux, elle commence déjà à te parler n'est-ce pas ? Ne l'écoute surtout pas, si tu l'écoute tu finira comme sa et je ne veux pas que ça arrive, tu as le droit à un futur meilleur. Croit en tes sentiments, tu pense que c'est impossible entre lui et toi,mais il ce pourrait que tu te trompe croit en ces sentiments et au tien. Ne prête pas attention au souvenir que tu vas voir ce sont les miens pas les tiens. Il va t'aider croit en lui. J'aurai tellement aimé lui redire une dernière fois que je l'aime dit-lui pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Sting.

Soudain une forte douleur réapparu ce qui fit hurler le Rogue du futur, il se cambra sous le coût de la douleur, Sting paniqué accouru vers lui :

\- ROGUE, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sting choqué de le voir comme ça.

\- L'ombre recommence, c'est b-bientôt fini, il va totalement m'engloutir je vais sombrer avec elle, R-rogue écoute moi tout a basculé i ans, mais avant ça, sa été une année de pur bonheur, croit moi tout ne recommencera pas tout va s'arranger ! AAAAAH ! S'écria-t-il en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

\- Rogue ! Tient bon ! Je suis là ! ça va aller! S'exclama Sting en lui prenant la main.

Le Rogue du présent fut surpris de voir Sting lui prendre la main, quant à Sting il ne supportait pas de voir Rogue dans cet état, c'était insupportable il senti son cœur s'emballer douloureusement, Rogue serré fortement la main de Sting, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Le Rogue du futur regarda Sting et versa une larme avant de lui dire :

\- Pardonne-moi S-sting ! Murmura-t-il.

Puis le Rogue du futur commença à lâché la main de Sting, puis elle tomba au sol et il arrêta de respirer ce fut la fin. Sting hurla en le voyant inerte, sans vie, il le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort. La réaction de Sting surpris fortement Rogue et Natsu.

Le corps du Rogue du futur commença à disparaître ainsi que les 7 dragons, tout était terminé, une aura blanche apparu et alla dans le corps de Rogue c'était l'âme et le cœur du Rogue du futur qui reprenait sa place.

Fin du prologue.

Donner moi vos avis par commentaire!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sombre Révélation

Voici enfin le premier chapitre, ce qu'il y a en italique sont les rêves de sting et rogue.

Bonne lecture :)!

Chapitre 1 :

_Sting courrait dans le noir total, il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il devait continuer, Rogue avait besoin de lui. Sting entendit Rogue lui crier " Sting, aide-moi, je t'en supplie, aide-moi STING!". Il accéléra le rythme, il se rapprochait lentement de la voix de son partenaire. Le mage de la lumière l'appelait pour qu'il lui dise où il était, mais le silence lui répondit, il commença à paniquer. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, il transpirait de plus en plus et la sueur lui collait à la peau. Soudain il aperçut au loin Rogue il l'appela, mais il ne l'entendait visiblement pas, Rogue semblait terrifier par quelque chose, il reculait pour échapper à cette chose, Sting couru pour l'aider mais soudain une sorte d'ombre transperça la poitrine de Rogue le sang gicla au sol. Sting hurla et ce précipita vers Rogue, qui était tombé lourdement au sol, Sting s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller, mais il constata avec horreur qu'il ne respirerait plus. Il hurla à nouveau en le suppliant de revenir._

C'est à ce moment-là que Sting ce réveilla dans son lit, en sueur et en aillant les larmes aux yeux, il tremblait de partout, il se leva marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit est sorti pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Il commença à marcher dans son couloir mais l'image de Rogue inerte au sol lui revint en mémoire il faillit tomber car, ses jambes commençait à trembler, il se colla au mur pour pouvoir marcher. Il arriva devant une porte, il l'ouvrit entra et regarda au centre de la pièce où on retrouvait son partenaire allongé dans son lit . Il se rapprocha et le regarda dormir et semblait bien dans ses rêves. Une semaine était passé depuis la mort du Rogue du futur, Sting avait toujours du mal à sans remettre d'avoir vu son partenaire mourir dans ses bras ça l'avait beaucoup attrister, quant à Rogue il s'était renfermer sur lui-même il fessait semblant devant ses amis, mais Sting n'était pas dupe il voyait bien que ça l'avait beaucoup chambouler. Sting était très triste de le voir se détruire dans son silence, sa lui brisait le coeur de le savoir triste. Il sentit son coeur raté un battement un revoyant Rogue tomber au sol inerte, Sting comprenait ce que signifier ces sentiments et il ne savais pas comment réagir c'est la première fois qu'il a des sentiments aussi forts pour une autre personne. Sting fut sorti de ses rêveries en entendant Rogue bouger dans son lit, il décida alors de sortir de là pour aller dans la cuisine manger un morceaux.

_Quant à Rogue il était dans son rêve et fessait face à son futur qui était mort, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était la puisqu'il était mort, il le regarda et lui demanda :_

_\- Comment ça ce fait que tu sois là ? Tu est mort dans les bras de Sting. S'exclama Rogue perplexe._

_\- Oui je suis mort mais, comme je l'est dit mon âme et retourner dans mon ancien corps, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait j'ai réussi à apparaître dans ton rêve et je le ferai jusqu'à tant que tu n'auras pas vu mes souvenirs, il faut que je te soutienne dans cette épreuve, je te dois bien ça. Expliqua-t-il._

_Rogue resta silencieux ne sachant pas quoi répondre, puis il compris quelque chose : _

_\- Alors, si tu est la c'est que je vais voir un de tes souvenirs ? Demanda-t-il à son futur._

_\- Oui, mais ce ne son pas des souvenirs douleurs bien au contre et je peux choisir ce que tu verras, tu en verras plusieurs ce soir. Expliqua Le Rogue du futur._

_\- Quel genre de souvenirs ? Demanda le Rogue du présent._

_\- Tu verras bien, ne soit pas trop curieux, mais ce que tu verras ne se produira pas forcement de la même façon, bon voilà les première souvenirs. S'exclama-t-il._

_Rogue fut propulsé au loin, une lueur blanche l'aveugla quelque seconde, la lumière disparue et il ouvrit enfin les yeux il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il se voyait avec Sting main dans la main en train de marcher le long d'une plage avec les vagues qui leur frappait les genoux, ils se regardaient en souriant et au moment ou ils s'alliaient probablement s'embrasser Rogue fut de nouveau propulsé pour voir un nouveau souvenir. Le souvenir lui montrer, lui et Sting en train de manger dans un restaurant a l'écart des autres clients, ils semblaient parler et rire par moment, Sting a pris la main de Rogue pour la serrer fort et il allait parler mais Rogue fut encore propulsé. Ce cycle arriva à plusieurs repris avec toujours des souvenirs de lui et Sting qui semblait très heureux et visiblement ensemble. Soudain il se retrouva de nouveau en face de son futur, il lui souriait en le voyant rougir._

_\- T-tous ces souvenirs ce sont réellement produit? Demanda-t-il en rougissant fortement._

_\- Oui tout ce que tu as vu sont mes souvenirs, qui je l'espère deviendront les tiens, j'ai vécu 1 ans de pur bonheur avant que tout dérape et ce fut un véritable enfer. Dit-il en baissant la tête._

_\- Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tout a dérapé ? Je veux le savoir. Dit-le moi ! S'exclama Rogue._

_\- Non je ne peux pas te le dire, tout sera diffèrent j'ai fait en sorte que ça ne ce reproduise pas, ne rien savoir et une chance croit-moi. Répondit-il en tremblant._

_\- J-je vois, dit moi juste une chose, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Sting? Tu lui as demander de te pardonné que lui a tu fais je veut le savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir S'exclama le mage de l'ombre en le regardant dans les yeux déterminer à le savoir. _

_\- Je ne peux pas te montrer ça du moins pas maintenant tu n'est pas près pour ça! Répondit-il en espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire._

_\- Je suis prêt pour ça, montre-moi! S'exclama-t-il fortement._

_\- Pff j'abandonne, tu ne changera pas d'avis, mais tu doit comprendre que se souvenir et le mien et non le tient ce que tu vas voir ne ce produira pas, tu as bien compris ? Demanda-t-il._

_Pour toute réponse il dit oui de la tête, le Rogue du Futur ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur se souvenir, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des deux dragons près du salon, le Rogue de se souvenir sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine là où se trouver Sting, il était devant le frigo et ce pencha en avant pour regarder dedans pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Il demanda alors :_

_\- Dit Rogue, tu veux manger quoi? Il ne reste pas grand-chose, tu veux qu'on commande pizza ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner._

_Rogue ne lui répondait pas alors il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait, Rogue avait la tête baissait donc il ne voyait pas son visage, il se dirigea dans le salon. Rogue le suivi sans dire un mot, Sting ce retourna vers lui et lui demanda : _

_\- Tout va bien? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet._

_Rogue releva la tête son visage montrait une grande folie son sourire était des plus diaboliques, il se précipita vers Sting et planta sa main dans sa poitrine, le sang gicla fortement et il en receva sur le visage. Sting hurla de douleur, il enleva sa main et le laissa tomber au sol, il regarda son visage rempli de douleur mais aussi le sang qui ce répandait sur le sol. _

_Les deux Rogue regardaient toujours la scène, le Rogue du présent n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait tué Sting de sang froid sans aucun remort, c'est alors que le Rogue du futur lui disa :_

_\- Tu en as assez vu, sortons de se souvenir. Dit-il en commençant à fermer les yeux._

_\- Non je veux tout voir je te les dit ! S'exclama-t-il la voix tremblante._

_Ils continuèrent donc de regarder la scène, le Rogue de se souvenir continuer de le regarder mais soudain son expression changea il regarda autour de lui en ce demandant ce qu'il fessait dans le salon alors qu'il devrai se trouver dans sa chambre. Il baissa son regard et vu Sting couvert de sang et semblait souffrir le martyr, il regarda alors ses mains et il constata avec horreur que sa main droite était rempli de sang. _

_-NON, NON, STING, NON, PAS CA, Sting ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie! S'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui._

_Sting ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il le regarda et leva la main pour la mettre sur la joue de Rogue qui pleurait à présent._

_\- R-rogue, c-c'est bien toi? Tu est revenu a t-toi? Demanda Sting faiblement._

_\- O-oui, c'est moi, je suis là, ça va aller je vais te soigner ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main._

_\- N-non c'est trop tard, tu doit partir de là, part le plus vite possible, ne dit rien à Lector, d-dit-lui seulement que je suis mort tuer par un dragon, allez v-va tant. Murmura-t-il difficilement. _

_\- Je...non je peux pas te laisser là, tu vas guérir ne dit pas ça. Dit-il en tremblant et en pleurant encore plus fort._

_\- Non tu doit partir, ne pleure pas, il faut que tu parte, tu sais que je ne peux pas guérir alors part, s'il te plaît. Supplia Sting en toussant._

_\- Tout et de ma faute, pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas ça, je ne le voulais pas, je t'en supplie reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas Sting. S'écria Rogue en sanglotant._

_\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de l'ombre, je ne t'en veux pas, ne culpabilisa pas, surtout ne le laisse pas te contrôler de nouveau, résiste lui, il ne doit pas prendre le contrôle, ne le laisse pas faire... Je suis désolé de te laisser tout seul. Expliqua-t-il en replaçant ça ma sur sa joue._

_\- Je le ferai je te le promet, c'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute, j'ai été trop faible ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tenant la main._

_\- ce n'est pas de ta faute, R-rogue...je...je t'aime Rogue n'en doute jamais... Avoua-t-il avant que sa main lâche sa joue pour tomber au sol._

_\- STING ? STING ? NON NON, REVIENT, ME LAISSE PAS, REVEILLE TOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, STIIIIIIING ! Hurla-t-il._

Le Rogue du présent hurla en même tant que l'autre Rogue, il s'agenouilla et pris sa tête entre ses mains et hurla le prénom de son partenaire. C'est à ce moment qu'il se réveilla en sueur et couvert de larmes sur le visage, Sting rentrant en panique dans sa chambre pour le trouver recroquevillé dans son lit en pleurant et tremblant de partout. Sting ce précipita vers lui et le secoua légèrement pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Rogue, Rogue, reprend-toi, je suis là, tout va bien ! S'exclama Sting pour le rassurer.

\- S-sting? c'est bien toi? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Oui c'est moi, tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar tout va bien maintenant je suis là! Dit-il en prenant la main que tendait Rogue.

\- U-un souvenir, c'était un souvenir... Fit les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer.

\- Un souvenir? Quel genre de souvenir ? Demanda Sting inquiet de ce qu'il a pu voir.

Rogue ne lui répondit rien, il mis sa tête entre ses jambes et recommença à pleurer et à trembler, soudain une lueur apparu à côté de Sting, il se protégea les yeux, la lueur disparue pour laisser apparaître le Rogue du futur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu est mort dans mes bras? Comment ça ce fait ? Demanda Sting incrédule.

\- Je suis bien mort, mais je suis retourné dans son corps, j'ai réussi à me propulser ici juste un petit moment, il faudrait mieux le laisser pour le moment, ce qu'il la vu la bien retourner. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant. Expliqua-t-il en regardant son deuxième lui.

\- Qu'à-t-il vu au juste ? Demanda Sting curieux.

\- Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dù voir mais il m'a forcer, je ne veux pas que tu sois au courant alors ne lui demande pas, ça doit rester secret. Dit-il en baissant la tête et en tremblant légèrement.

\- Ca va? Tu tremble, tout va bien? Demanda Sting inquiet.

\- Oui ça va, retourne te coucher, je vais rester avec lui, tu me remplaceras demain, tout va bien rassure toi, va te coucher maintenant. Dit-il en ce plaçant au côté de son deuxième lui tout en lui disant des choses rassurante.

Sting retourna dans sa chambre, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il continuait de s'inquiète pour Rogue, ses sentiments pour son partenaire se confirme. _" Rha c'est dingue de tomber amoureux dans un moment pareil" _Pensa Sting en fermant les yeux pour dormir.

Voilà j'espère que sa vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sa me fais plaisir de lire vos commentaire :) . La suite très très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Solitude et Silence

Fiction n° 3

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rogue avait entrevu les souvenirs de son futur, il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre de peur de revivre cette scène horrible où il se voyait tuer son partenaire dans le salon. Son futur lui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment il lui répété sans cesse que ça ne ce reproduira pas et que ce n'était pas ses souvenirs à lui, mais à son futur. Mais même s'il savait qu'il avait raison il n'empêchait qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa chambre. Sting était venu plusieurs fois pour lui demander si tout aller bien et pour lui apporter à manger, il faisait l'effort de manger un peu pour ne pas trop inquiété Sting. Mais c'était peine perdue il s'inquiète énormément pour lui et avait peur de le perdre comme le futur Rogue qui était mort dans ses bras.

Sting ne dormait presque plus, trop inquiet pour son partenaire, il marchait la plupart du temps dans le couloir au cas où Rogue aurai besoin de lui. Il lui apportait à manger et essayer de le rassurer mais c'était peine perdue Rogue ne l'écouter pas trop perdu dans ses pensés. Il avait envoyé ses deux Exceeds chez Yukino le temps que tout redevient comme avant, Sting commençait à paniquer à l'idée de voir Rogue perdre la raison et devenir comme son futur.

Il était 11 h 00 quant Rogue ce réveilla, il avait encore fait un cauchemar, où il se voyait en train de tuer Sting, il transpirait et tremblait de tout son corps, Rogue se leva et alla prendre une douche. Cette douche lui remis les idées en place, mais sa peur ne disparu pas pour autant, sortir de sa chambre était impossible pour lui. il était 11 h 30 quand il retourna s'allonger dans son lit, mais ne ce rendormi pas trop effrayer par ses cauchemars, il culpabilisé d'inquiétait autant Sting, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir cette scène l'hantée trop. Il entendit Sting toquer à la porte, comme depuis ces deux jours il ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il parte, mais pas cette fois-ci, au lieu de partir comme il le fait Sting resta devant la porte et après deux minutes de silence il s'exclama :

\- Rogue? Sort s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus, je comprend ce que tu ressent, mais ce n'est pas une solution de rester enfermer dans ta chambre, quoi que tu est vu dans ses souvenirs tu ne dois pas y voir un futur possible. Cesse de te torturer l'esprit, je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi, comprend moi je suis à bout, alors je t'en prie sort de là, je ne peux plus supporter ce silence et cette solitude. Je veut juste retrouver mon ami et pouvoir revivre normalement... S'exclama-t-il.

Tout en parlant Sting c'était agenouiller devant la porte, Rogue le ressenti son partenaire était à bout cette situation l'attrister plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il entendit Sting se relever, avant de partir Sting ajouta :

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger alors vient manger avec moi s'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-il en partant dans la cuisine.

Après cinq bonnes minute à réfléchir, Rogue se décida à sortir pour le bien du mage de la lumière, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, il mis sa main sur la poignet il attendit quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir. Sting entendit la porte s'ouvrit un sourire étira son visage il alla alors à la cuisine.

Rogue ce dépassa jusqu'à la cuisine et c'est la qu'il vit Sting devant le Frigo il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Puis Sting demanda :

\- Dit Rogue, tu veux manger quoi ? Il ne reste pas grand-chose, tu veux qu'on commande pizza ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Rogue en resta bouche bée, cette scène est exactement la même que le souvenir qu'il a vu il y a deux jours, il se pris la tête entre les mains et commença à trembler, ses jambes le lâcha et il tomba à genoux, il secoua la tête pour se convaincre que je n'étais qu'un autre cauchemar. Mais quand il entendit Sting lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas en ce précipitant vers lui il compris que ce n'était un cauchemar.

Sting s'agenouilla devant lui et il le pris par les épaules pour le secouer légèrement pour le faire revenir à lui en lui demanda ce qu'il se passé.

\- Non non, ça ne peut pas se reproduire, je ne veux pas que ça arrive, non non... S'exclama Rogue sans prêter attention à Sting.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne doit pas se reproduire ? Dit-moi le Rogue. Demanda en panique Sting.

\- Non , tu ne dois pas rester près de moi, RECULE, tu ne dois pas le savoir, non ça se peut pas. Continua-t-il à dire.

Sting recula sur le coup de la surprise, il se redressa légèrement pour mieux le regarder il semblait tellement paniqué, ça lui déchirait le cœur de le voir comme ça.

Une lueur apparu au côté de Rogue, c'était le futur Rogue, il semblait aussi attrister que Sting, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons il soupira et annonça :

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais bon je n'est plus le choix, je vais te montrer se souvenir qui le hante tellement. Annonça le Rogue du futur avec une expression de désespoir.

A l'entente de ces mots le Rogue du présent ce releva et s'y opposa ,mais son futur avait déjà pris sa décision donc ils allèrent dans le salon, Sting s'assit sur le canapé suivi du Rogue du futur qu'y ce mis à côté de lui. Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se détendre ce qu"il fit.

Sting ce retrouva dans une pièce totalement noir, il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre où il se trouvait puis le Rogue du futur apparu devant lui, il le regardait tristement.

\- Si j'avais le choix je ne te montrerai pas cette scène mais c'est pour le bien de mon moi présent. Donc je te la montre, mais sache que se souvenir te choquera probablement, tu ne dois pas croire que ça ce reproduira. Ferme les yeux maintenant . Ordonna-t-il

Sting ferma les yeux et attendit la suite des événements, il senti une chaleur sur son visage alors il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans son appartement dans la cuisine pour être exact. Il vit son futur lui aller vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit il regarda dedans, c'est à ce moment que Rogue apparu dans le couloir il avait la tête baisser et avancer vers Sting. Le Sting du souvenir se retourner pour le regarder et lui demanda si tout aller bien, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse, il alla alors dans le salon.

Soudain Rogue planta sa main dans la poitrine de Sting qui hurla de douleur, il tomba lourdement au sol et le sang commença à couler sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que Rogue repris ces esprits et vit ce qu'il avait fait avec horreur. Rogue s'agenouilla et le supplia de rester avec lui, Sting ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder et il constata avec joie que Rogue était redevenu lui et qu'il n'était plus possédé. Sting ordonna de partir et de ne pas laisser l'ombre le contrôler dans un dernier souffle il lui avoua qu'il l'aimait. Sting mourut ce qui fit hurler Rogue qui le suppliait de revenir et de rester avec lui.

Le paysage devient soudainement flou pour Sting, il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit et ce retrouva à nouveau dans cette pièce sombre avec le Rogue du futur en face de lui, il semblait très honteux et très attrister ce qui inquiéta Sting qui se rapprocha de lui :

\- Rogue? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Désolé, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait regarder ça, je n'aurai pas du et revoir encore cette scène me déchire entièrement le coeur, pardonne-moi pour ça, Sting ! S'exclama Rogue en tremblant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je suis juste très triste pour toi tu as du tellement souffert pendant ces 7 ans, j'aurai aimé faire quelque chose pour toi... Avoua Sting tristement.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, l'ombre me contrôler et pour ce qu'il est de se souvenir ça ne se produira pas croit-moi j'ai trouvé une solution, nous devons retourner auprès de Rogue qui doit être en panique à l'idée que tu est vu ça, il croit surement que tu vas vouloir t'éloigner de lui. Expliqua-t-il

\- Non je ne m'éloignerai pas de lui, je ne le supporterai pas. Je vais rester auprès de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement ce qui fit sourire Rogue.

Sting ferma les yeux pour revenir à lui, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le Rogue du futur était parti le laissant avec Rogue qui semblait totalement paniquer part ce que Sting avait vu, Rogue commença à trembler de peur.

\- Rogue? Demanda Sting en ce rapprochant légèrement pour ne pas lui faire encore plus peur.

\- S-Sting...Je...enfin...je... Fut les seules choses qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Rogue recula et s'éloigna de Sting il continuer de trembler, il paniqua encore plus, c'est alors que Sting décida de le rassurer, Sting ce rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras et il lui murmura :

\- Rogue, calme-toi, tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien. Dit-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Rogue resta figé en ce rendant compte que Sting le serrait dans ses bras, mais sa peur était toujours là, il le repoussa violament et continua à paniquer encore plus, Sting ne savais plus quoi faire pour le calmer, alors il décida de faire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il pris son menton entre sa main et mis son autre dans la nuque de Rogue et l'embrassa. Ce geste marcha Rogue arrêta tout de suite de bouger et resta choqué de sentir les lèvres de Sting posés délicatement sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et avant qu'il puisse y participer Sting arrêta le baiser, Rogue le regarda sens comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça et il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas, il put voir des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Sting.

\- ça y et tu t'est enfin calmé, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que j'ai vu, je sais que ses souvenirs appartient à ton futur, tu ne me seras pas de mal j'en suis sûr, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, alors reste près de moi Rogue, pour toujours. Avoua Sting en le serrant nouveau dans ses bras.

Et avant que Rogue puisse lui répondre il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Je t'aime Rogue ! Avoua-t-il.

Rogue n'en cru pas ses oreilles, Sting venait de lui dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le croire et pourtant c'était vrai, Sting lui répéta encore une fois pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la pur vérité. Sting le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec tendresse, à la grande surprise de Sting Rogue répondit à son baiser ce qui lui fit comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec plus de fougue et de passion, mais ils durent de séparer par manque d'air. Les deux mages ce regardèrent avec envie et une grande chaleur envahit le corps des deux hommes.

Lemon

Rogue ce rapprocha de Sting et posa son front sur celui de Sting et il murmura "Je t'aime aussi Sting", puis il embrassa son partenaire avec autant de fougue que Sting. Sting reprit vite le dessus et demanda accès à la bouche de Rogue en léchant sa lèvre, Rogue lui donna accès avec plaisir et une danse sensuelle entre leurs deux langues débuta. Sting senti son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud, il fit allonger Rogue sur le canapé pour pouvoir ce collé plus à lui. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Rogue qui frissonna à ce contacte, Sting caressa le ventre plat de son partenaire et remonta vers son torse, il senti les mains de Rogue se poser dans son dos et ce senti pousser vers Rogue.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser de plus en plus sauvagement et plus sensuellement, Sting pinça le téton de Rogue qui retenu un gémissement qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Sting stoppa leur baiser sous le grognement de mécontentement de son futur amants, ce qui le fit rire, il déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son cou en y déposant des petits suçons, il descendit de plus en plus pour atterrir devant les tétons durcit de Rogue qui se retenait de gémir sous les coups de langue experts de son partenaire. Leurs t-shirts disparurent bien vite, Sting continuait de parcours le corps de Rogue de baiser, de coup de langue, de suçon et toute autres choses qui fessaient gémir Rogue.

Rogue n'en pouvait plus tous ces choses qui lui étaient très plaisante ce qui se ressenti dans son entrejambe, ce que vit Sting qui commença à descendre plus vers le bas pour lui retirai son pantalon. Mais fut arrêté par la main de Rogue, il le regarda inquiet qu'il et changé d'avis, mais il constata que Rogue avait la respiration lourde et qui rougissait fortement.

\- N-non attend, d-dans...dans la cham-bre...allons dans la chambre. Expliqua Rogue en détournant le regard.

Sting souria en le voyant si gêner de lui dire ça, il se redressa et prit Rogue dans ses bras telle une princesse et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et entra dans la pièce il se dirigea tout de suite vers le lit où il y déposa Rogue. Il en profita pour enlever leurs pantalons, il retourna contre le corps de son amant pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Il descendit lentement vers son torse en continuant à l'embrasser, il arriva vers l'objet convoitait, il lécha la bosse qui s'y était formé par-dessus le boxer.

Rogue sur le coup de la surprise ne put retenir son gémissement, ce qui le fit sourire il retira délicatement le boxer pour laisser apparaître l'érection de Rogue. Il lécha le bout de son sexe ce qui le fit gémir fortement, il continua donc dans cette vois, il le prit en bouche pour commencer de long va et vient ce qui augmenta les gémissements de Rogue qui n'en pouvait plus de tout ce plaisir. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds et les lui caressa, sentant qu'il était à sa limite il lui fit comprendre en pressant sa main contre sa tête. Sting s'arrêta et sourit content de son effet, Rogue ce senti un peu honteux d'être le seul à avoir du plaisir, alors il changea leur position et il se mit sur lui en lui faisant subir le même sort. Sting commença à gémir sous le coup de caresse de Rogue, il gémit plus fort en sentant son sexe entrer dans la bouche de son petit ami, qui fessait de long va et vient à son tour. Le mage de la lumière gémissait de plus belle, il ressentait un tel plaisir, sentant la jouissance arriver il stoppa Rogue.

Il fit remonter Rogue pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec tendresse cette fois-ci, il changea de position et il décida de préparer son partenaire, il enfonça un premier doigt dans la partie intime de Rogue, vite suivi du deuxième, Rogue ce crispa sous le coup de la douleur, mais se dit que sa passerai, Sting fit des mouvements de cisaillement puis enfonça un troisième trois.

Après quelque minute de préparation il décida qu'il était suffisamment prêt, il se plaça entre les jambes de Rogue et le regarda une dernière fois pour être sur de ce qu'il voulait, Rogue lui fit oui de la tête. Il le pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, il senti ses oncles enfonçaient dans son dos, il embrassa le cou de son amant pour le détendre, il l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre que tout allez bien se passer. il ne bougea pas pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence en lui, puis Rogue bougea ses hanches pour lui demander de bouger, ce qu'il fit, il toucha la prostate de Rogue ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Sting continua à bouger en touchant à chaque fois sa prostate pour lui faire encore plus de bien, ces coups de butoirs devenait de plus en plus bestiale et leurs gémissements de plus en plus fort. Murmurant leurs prénoms respective à chaque vague de plaisir, sentant qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme il prit le sexe de Rogue en main et fit de long va et vient au même rythme que ces mouvements de hanche. Ils jouirent en même temps, Rogue entre les mains de Sting et Sting à l'intérieur de Rogue. Le mage de la lumière s'effondra sur son amant, ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffre après cette énorme vague de plaisir. Sting sorti de Rogue et ce plaça à côté de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, il lui murmura des mots doux et des paroles rassurantes.

\- Je t'aime Rogue! Ajoua Sting en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sting! Répondit-il à moitié endormi.

Ils s'endormirent quelque minute plus tard, serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Fin du lemon.

Sting ce réveilla soudainement éblouit par les rayons du soleil qui lui frappait au visage, il regarda l'homme qui dormait dans ses bras, il put constater avec joie que le soleil ne lui frapper pas au visage. Alors, il se dégagea délicatement du corps de Rogue pour allez fermer les volets, il retourna auprès de son amant, il allait se rendormir quand quelqu'un apparut près du lit.

\- Rogue? Tu est revenu? Demanda Sting en reconnaissant le Rogue du futur.

\- Oui, je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé une solution pour faire disparaître l'ombre. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son double.

\- A oui pardon et c'est quoi cette solution? Murmura Sting à son tour.

Rogue ne lui répondit rien, il parti vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il le suive. Sting ce leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amant, il sorti de sa chambre et retrouva Rogue assis sur le canapé. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, il le regarda un instant, en ce disant qu'il était devenu encore plus beau dans le futur, à cette pensée il rougit légèrement.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette solution? Demanda-t-il pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

\- Oh...eu... Je vais tout simplement la détruire et moi avec. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Quoi? Non tu ne peux pas faire ça. S'exclama Sting choqué.

\- Je suis déjà mort Sting, j'ai juste reussit à rester comme cela grâce aux grands pouvoirs que je possède. Je vais me servir de mes derniers forces pour pouvoir le faire disparaître avec moi. Dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- De toute façon tu as déjà pris ta décision donc quoi que je dise tu ne changera pas d'avis. Ajouta Sting.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, Sting constata que Rogue avait l'air très triste, alors il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Ce geste surpris énormément Rogue qui ne s'y attendait pas, Rogue mis ses mains dans le dos de Sting pour alors plus de contact avec son corps. Ils restèrent comme cela encore quelque minute, puis Rogue ce dégagea légèrement des bras de Sting pour le regarder, il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma n'arrivant pas à parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sting étonné.

\- Non rien, j'ai perdu le droit de te dire ces mots le jour où j'ai tué ton futur toi. Expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête honteux.

Sting compris de quel mots il parlait, il pris son menton entre sa main et le releva pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu as encore ce droit Rogue, dit-moi ses mots qui me font battre le coeur. S'exclama Sting.

Rogue hesita un moment, puis il se décida, il se rapprocha de Sting et lui avoua :

\- Je t'aime Sting... Avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Sting lui sourit, il prit son visage entre ses mains et colla leur front et il répondit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Rogue, n'en doute jamais ! Répondit Sting en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde, Sting repris Rogue dans ses bras sachant qu'il était le moment pour son amant du futur de partir. Sting le serra très fort dans ses bras il était triste de devoir le laisser partir à nouveau, il senti le corps de Rogue devenir léger et il disparu de ses bras. Il se retrouva seul sur le canapé les bras tendu en face de lui, une larme coula le long de ça joue, il se leva brusquement et couru vers sa chambre. Il entra dans la chambre et pu voir Rogue toujours endormi dans le lit, il alla le rejoindre pour pouvoir le sentir près de lui comme pour se rassurer qu'il était toujours là. Il se colla à lui et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser contre lui, il posa sa tête contre son épaule et commença à s'endormir. Mais soudain Rogue sursauta légèrement et ce réveilla les yeux grands ouvert, il constata qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Sting et que celui-ci était réveillé.

\- Que ce passe-t-il Rogue? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Demanda Sting inquiet.

\- Non, enfaîte je ne sent plus l'ombre dans mon corps, d'habitude j'arrive à la sentir en moi, mais soudainement elle a disparût. Tu crois qu'elle est partie ? Demanda-t-il à Sting en tournant légèrement là tête pour le voir.

Il fut surpris en voyant Sting sourire tendrement, Sting ferma les yeux et le retourna pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin.

\- Tout et fini maintenant, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de cette ombre, elle est partie pour toujours. Expliqua Sting en le serrant encore plus fort et en posant sa tête dans le cou de Rogue.

\- Comment ça? Demanda Rogue incrédule.

\- Ton Rogue du futur la détruite comme il l'avais dit, il l'a fait disparaître en même temps que lui. Annonça-t-il tristement sur ses derniers paroles.

Rogue resta silencieux, en comprenant que son Futur Rogue avait fait ça pour lui, il était soulagé mais triste aussi pour lui, il serra Sting en tremblant légèrement et demanda :

\- Alors, tout et fini? Pour de vrai? Demanda-t-il pour être sur.

\- Oui, pour de vrai, tout va bien maintenant rassure-toi. Expliqua Sting.

Sting ce redressa et alla l'embrasser tendrement, Rogue y répondit volontiers, ils s'embrassèrent une bonne partie de la journée sens jamais quitter le lit. Rogue et Sting pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour sans craindre que l'ombre ne gâche ce bonheur.

Fin.


End file.
